


Snowball Fight

by lilcogs



Category: Everlark - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcogs/pseuds/lilcogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Peeta accidentally hits Katniss with a snowball, hitting a nerve with Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short, so I hope you're not disappointed. But it's cute and fluffy, so I don't think you will be. Enjoy!  
> Find me on Tumblr at everlark-af.

The only remnants of the hot chocolate are currently staining my tight white jeans, dripping down the leg and into my new Marvin K. weatherproof boots. 

 

I had originally intended to surprise Prim, who is stuck at home with the flu. The hot chocolate, paired with my early release from my shift at the Seam- a bar and grill just around the corner- would have made for a great reaction from my little sister. Instead, the cold, icy weather had caused me to slip and fall, consequently spilling the contents of both cups and souring my mood considerably. 

My huff of frustration crystallizes in the frigid air, and I stuff my now empty hands in my deep coat pockets. Then I think better of it and extract them, wanting to do everything to keep my balance now. 

Deciding that Prim will be happy that I'm home early- with or without a certain warm beverage- I allow myself a few deep, calming breaths before rounding the bend of the street that leads to the apartment I share with Prim. 

I hear the snowball before I see it. And when I do, it's too late to jump out of the way of its path- which, actually, is aimed directly at my face. The freezing wad of snow and ice bursts over my forehead, showering the rest of the area with flakes of the stuff. My body temperature drops instantly, but now my stress levels are rising again. 

And so is my rage. Today has been such an awful day, from my boss Haymitch's push for a uniform change- a much more _revealing_  uniform change- to the hot chocolate incident, and now this. 

"Holy shit, Katniss!" an alarmed voice calls. "Oh my god, Katniss, are you alright?" 

Heavy footsteps crunch through the snow towards me, and I manage a glance upward to see Peeta Mellark, my neighbor, now in front of me. I lower my hands from my freezing face and shoot him a deadly glare. Behind him, and equally stricken-looking Gale Hawthorne looks on. The two share an apartment next door to mine and Prim's, and a snowball fight is only one of many whims they can be found participating in throughout the year. 

"Katniss, I'm so sorry," Peeta adds. "I meant to throw that at Gale. You came around the corner, like, right when I was throwing it." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I interrupted your little game, Peeta," I hiss. "I was just taking a walk home from my  _job_." 

"No, I didn't mean-" 

"Didn't you, Peeta? I don't know, seems like everyone has it out for me today. This week is so  _shitty!_ " I cry. 

If I weren't so furious at the universe right now, the innocence of his wide blue eyes would be almost comical. I whirl around and make to stomp into my apartment, but without thinking I'm crouched down at the last minute.

The snow is in my fist before I realize it, and I tighten it into a ball before turning back around and hurling it at Peeta. He shouts an indeterminable series of words before the snowball makes contact with him, hitting him square in the groin.

He groans pitifully as he sinks to the ground, and for a second a pang of remorse shoots through me. 

"Shit, Katniss," he breathes.

I bend down, face-to-face with him, and smile. "Sorry, Peeta," I say with faux apology written in exaggeration across my face. "That was meant for  _Gale_." 

He releases a shaky laugh, still clutching his crotch. "I'll get you for this, Everdeen," he says. 

I barely have enough time to dart out of reach before he's up on his feet, a handful of snow at the ready. 


End file.
